FlakyXToothy My Crybaby Boyfriend
by MaliceKira
Summary: My Crybaby Boyfriend Toothy has fallen for Flaky, a cute yet shy 'guy' who just moved next door. The redhead has the same feelings for the mauve haired crybaby, but 'he' has a secret that could break both their hearts. Will this end in true love or tragedy? Flaky X Toothy Flippy X Petunia Has Semi-Yaoi, Crossdressing, Nudity, Swearing, & mentions of transgenderism(Female to Male)
1. Chapter 1

My Crybaby Boyfriend

A Flaky X Toothy Not a yaoi Fan fic

Toothy has fallen for Flaky, a cute yet shy 'guy' who just moved next door. The redhead has the same feelings for the mauve haired crybaby, but 'he' has a secret that could break both their hearts. Will this end in true love or tragedy?

Happy Tree Friends belong to Mondo Mini Shows or Mondo Media

Chapter 1

"Oh man! I'm so late!" Toothy pouted as he pedaled fast on his bike. "I hope Cuddles isn't mad at me." The mauve hair seventeen year old had overslept this morning and was in a rush because he was late for a meeting with the guys. Flippy told him that his best friend just came into town and he wasn't happy about what he had on. He just wore a dark violet jacket over a skin tight white t-shirt with a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of socks that didn't match. "I wonder what kind of person Flippy's friend is." Toothy thought as he went down the hill. "Maybe he's one of his war buddies. I hope he's nice and not crazy like Flippy. At least I hope he's cute." The young man's train of thought was broken when his bike hit a log and he found himself flying through the air and landed face first on the pavement.

"Owwww…"

Toothy's eyes started to tear up as he tried to get up, only to cry some more when he realized that his face wasn't the only thing hurting. "My arm! Ow! Ow!" Toothy whimpered as he laid on the ground in pain. "This is worse than the time my eye almost popped out! Owww… Can someone please help me!?"

"Well, well… look who it is, Shifty."

The mauve hair boy looked up and saw that it was those klepto twins, Lifty and Shifty. They both had a masklike birthmark across their faces and both had dark green hair. Lifty wore a loose green windbreaker with a pair of baggy pants and had piercings on his bottom lip, one on his left brow, and three on his right ear. Shifty didn't have any piercings and wore a dark green dress shirt with a light green tie, black jeans, and a green fedora on his head.

"It's that little fag, Toothy," Lifty snickered. "What happen to you? You look like shit." "I-I flew off my bike…" Toothy sniffed. "Please, he-help… My arm is broken. Can you… can you take me to the hospital?" "Maybe we can," Shifty smiled evilly. "Or maybe we just leave you."

"Wh-what?! You two can't just leave me!"

"You right," Lifty nodded. "We can't just leave you." "Oh, thank you!" Toothy smiled. "Thank yo…" To his surprise, Lifty kicked him in the ribs and was rolled on to his side. "Why-why did you do that?" Toothy whimpered. "I-I thought…" "I didn't say we would help you, you little cock sucker," Lifty laughed. "We're not gonna leave you until we have some fun with you." "He's right, Toothy," Shifty giggled. "We were just gonna take your wallet, but then we remembered how your boyfriend… I mean your ex-boyfriend caused us a lot of trouble in the past. Too bad Splendidiot is in space, otherwise he would've come and rescue you by now." "Ple-please! Don't!" Toothy sobbed. "Please don't hurt me! I'll-I'll give anything you want!" "Shut up, crybaby," Lifty hissed as he squeezed Toothy's broken arm, causing the buck toothed youth to cry. "You're gonna like what we're gonna do to you." "Hey bro, take it easy on him." Shifty laughed. "I want to play with him too." "W-what do you mean?" Toothy trembled. "What are you going do to me?" "We're gonna fuck you," Lifty licked his lips. "Just be quiet and be a good boy, it'll be quick and painless." "But if you give us a hard time," Shifty said with an evil smile. "Your arm won't be the only thing broken." "Please don't rape me!" Toothy sobbed. "I'm-I'm still a virgin!" "Oh, is that so?" Lifty sneered. "Did ya hear that, Shifts? This little fag hasn't popped his cherry yet." "Is that so?" Shifty mocked. "Maybe we should take it easy on him, _maybe._" "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" Toothy screamed and kicked. "THESE TWO ARE GOING TO…" "Shut up, you queer," Lifty covered Toothy's mouth. "That little mouth of yours will put to…"

Without any warning, something clubbed Lifty on his head with what felt like a fist and released Toothy as he lost consciousness. Shifty wasn't quick enough to react and was kicked right in the face, knocking some his teeth out. "Son of a bitch!" Shifty yelled as he spat out blood. "You'll pay for this!" He picked up his brother and ran away from their attacker. "I swear you'll pay." Shifty hissed as he headed toward his van.

"Are-are you alright?"

Toothy looked up where the voice came from and saw his rescuer. It was a young man with scarlet hair that was tied back in a spiky bunch and was covered with white flakes. He was wearing a red sweater with a light purple scarf wrapped around his neck and a pair of black jeans. He had a beautiful face, though it had a somewhat feminine look to it. Had he been wearing something lighter; one would think he was a girl.

"My-my face hurts," Toothy blushed as the redhead helped him up. "And I think my arm is broken." "Oh dear," the redhead gasped. "Did those two do this?" "No," Toothy shook his head. "I was riding my bike and I crashed into a log. Wait… my bike!" The buck toothed saw his bike lying in the middle of the road, but before he could move, an 18 wheeler came by and flatted it like a pancake. "Ah man!" Toothy pouted. "I guess I'm going to walk to the clinic." "I can come with you if you want," the redhead said. "Unless, you don't want to, I understand…." "I don't mind," Toothy smiled as they walked down the street. "Oh, by the way, I'm Toothy. What's your name?" "My-my name?" the redhead blushed. "It's Flaky." "Flaky, huh?" Toothy laughed. "What a cute name."

"Cute?" Flaky blushed.

"I-I mean cool!" Toothy blushed too. "It's a cool name! I didn't say… OW! My arm!" "Don't try to move your arm." Flaky said as he held Toothy's arm. "We have to get you to that clinic soon." "I guess you're right," Toothy sniffed. "My face must look like a mess." "Not really," Flaky smiled. "You just have a few scars, but other that you look cute." "Really?" Toothy blushed. "You think I'm cute?" "Did I say that?" Flaky gasped. "Oh my! I'm sorry." "It's alright," Toothy smiled. "You might think I'm weird when I say this, but I think you're cute too." "I-I'm cute?" Flaky blushed. "You think I'm cute?" "Of course," Toothy laughed. "I bet with a face like that, you could pass as a girl." "Y-Yeah…" Flaky nervously laughed. "I-I've been told that by a lot by people." "I bet you do," Toothy laughed. "Hey, Flaky, we're here." He pointed to the clinic front of them. "I think I take it from here," Toothy smiled as he entered the building. "See ya, Flaky! I hope we see each other real soon." "You too, Toothy," Flaky smiled as the automatic doors close in front of him. "I hope you feel better."

"There you are Flaky!"

The redhead turned his head and saw Flippy barely catching his breath. The soldier was wearing a green camo jacket with a pair of cargo pants and a beret that covered his light green hair. "Where did you go?" Flippy huffed. "I take my eyes off of you for a second and you disappear into thin air." "I'm sorry," Flaky said. "I was just helping…" "You can explain later," Flippy sighed. "We're gonna be late. ." Before the redhead followed Flippy to his car, he gave the clinic one last look and sighed in content. "I hope we can see other again, Toothy," He smiled as he placed his hand on his chest. "Get better soon."

Later that night, at Toothy's place

Toothy lay on his bed wearing a pair of lavender PJs. His left eye was covered by a medical eyepatch bandages while his right arm was in a sling. Giggles told him that his arm would take a week or two to heal, but he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about the redhead who helped him this morning. "I wonder what Flaky's doing," The mauvehead thought as he stared at the ceiling. "I hope I see him again."

"Toothy! It's time for dinner!"

"Comin'!"

Toothy hopped off his bed and headed to the kitchen, where he saw his best friend Cuddles, sitting near the table and Cuddles' girlfriend, Giggles, was standing in front of the stove preparing dinner. Cuddles had short fluffy blonde hair that was covered by his bunny eared hat and was wearing a yellow jacket over a light pink shirt with a matching pink shorts and pink bunny slippers. Giggles had a red bow in her rose pink hair and wore a pink tube top with a maroon colored skirt. "Dinner smells great, Giggles," Toothy smiled as he sat down next to his best friend. "What is it?" "Why it's your favorite, man!" Cuddles snickered, giving his buddy a playful punch to his arm. "Spaghetti and meatballs!" "Really?" Toothy gleamed as Giggles gave him his plate of food. "Thanks Giggles! First you fixed my arm and now you made me dinner. Is there any way I can repay you?" "Oh, you don't need to repay me." Giggles smiled as she placed hers and Cuddles' plates on the table. "Just relax and let us take care of you while you recover from your injuries." "She's right, man," Cuddles nodded as he shoveled down his food. "You're our friend and we want make sure you're alright. You would do the same for us." "Thanks guys," Toothy chuckled as he watched Giggles telling Cuddles to slow down. "And thank you, Flaky." He whispered softly as he stared at his dinner.

One meal later…

"Is something wrong, Toothy?" Giggles asked as she wiped her mouth. "You only ate half of your spaghetti." "I'm fine," Toothy sighed. "I'm just thinking about something." "Still thinking about Splendid?" She asked. "Look, forget about him. He was a real jerk for dumping you for Foxy." "No, I'm over Splendid," Toothy shook his head. "It's about what happen this morning." "You mean when Lifty and Shifty tried to… rape you?" Cuddles shuttered, stuffing out the image of his best friend being violated by those two. "I swear if they ever try to do that again, I'm gonna…"

"It's not that either. It's about the guy who saved me. His name is Flaky and well…"

"Oh, you're talkin' about Flippy's friend," Cuddles smiled. "Flippy introduced him to me and the guy at the park this morning." "R-really?" Toothy blushed. "What kind of guy is he?" "Well, he's a little shy," Cuddles smiled. "But once he opened up, he's pretty cool. He told us he just moved from Tokyo and that he's gonna live here in Chiba with Flippy as his roommate. I think he's an alright guy and he got along with everyone very well. Disco, however, got off on the wrong foot with him."

"Oh, what happened?"

"He thought that Flaky was a chick and flirted with him." Cuddles laughed. "You guys should've seen his face when Flaky told him he's really a guy. He also told us how he saved you from Lifty and Shifty and then he asked me about you. I told him that you were a pretty cool guy." "Oh," Toothy blushed. "Did you tell him that I'm… well… you know…" "Gay?" Cuddles smiled. "No, man. I would never do that to you." "That's good to know," Toothy sighed in relief. "I was worried, because I know how you like to talk to new people." "C'mon, Toothy! You can trust me," Cuddles teased. "We've been friends since kindergarten and gay or straight, you're still my best friend." "I'm your friend too, Toothy," Giggles smiled as she picked up their plates. "I think it's cute that you like guys." "Well, other people think it's gross," Toothy sighed. "Maybe that's why Splendid dumped me. I guess he didn't want to be with a gay guy like me." Toothy's eyes began to water as he thought about his ex-boyfriend, the super hero Splendid, and how he broke his heart. "It wasn't you, Toothy," Giggles said as she wiped Toothy's tears. "Splendid is just a jerk who doesn't deserve a great guy like you." "Th-thanks, Giggles," Toothy sniffed. "But I'm over him now. I'm thinking about someone else." "And who this someone?" Cuddles asked. "Is he the new guy?" "Yes," Toothy smiled. "I wonder what Flaky is doing now?"

Next door, at a different apartment…

Flaky was in his room checking himself in the mirror. His hair was untied and resting on his shoulders, and all he was wearing was a pair of boxers and a laced bra that supported 'his' small breast. Aside from Flippy and her roommate, Cro-Marmot, no one in town knew that Flaky wasn't really a boy, but she was a cross-dressing girl. Despite this, she wasn't interested in girls, but she knew that the only guys that were interested in her would've turned tail when they found out she didn't have a 'you-know-what.'

"I hope Toothy's alright," The redhead thought as she put on an oversized red shirt. "I wonder if we'll meet again." She thought about this as she headed out of her room and into the living room, where she found Flippy carrying a box of her and her roommate's things. "That's the last one," Flippy sighed as he placed the box on the floor. "And just in time, too. Petunia's flight from Paris is arriving tonight and I have to be at the airport in an hour to pick her up." "I can't wait to meet your girlfriend, Flippy," Flaky yawned. "Do you think she'll like me?" "Of course," Flippy nodded. "I know that you two will get along fine." "I hope so," Flaky smiled, giving the solider a hug. "Well, thank you for helping me and Cro-Marmot move in. Where is that caveman at anyway?"

"I'm over here."

Cro-Marmot was in the kitchen, helping himself to a bowl of ice-cream. The 23 year-old had light brown bangs that covered his eyes and was wearing nothing but a bone necklace and a leopard print bandanna around his arm. Cro-Marmot was an indoor nudist which irked Flaky, but because he had a well-toned and an _endowed_body and as long he wears clothes when they had company over, she didn't complain that much.

"Thanks for the help, Flips," Cro-Marmot smiled as he took a seat at the table. "Tell Petunia I said 'Hi'" "I'll... tell her," Flippy said, trying his best not to look away. The soldier knew that Cro-Marmot is a good guy, but it's very uncomfortable talking to someone with their privates out. "Anyway, I better get going before…"

Knock-Knock-Knock

"I'll get it," Flippy smiled as he headed towards the door. "Cro-Marmot, I think you should put something on or maybe you should just get out of sight." "Alright," The nudist sighed as he headed out of the kitchen. "Good night, Flips." "Sure," Flippy sighed as he opened the door. "Hello, how may I help…" The solider froze when he saw who was at the door. It was his psychopathic twin brother, Fliqpy. He was wearing a black shirt with a pair of dark green camo shorts and a dog tag. They almost looked identical, they both have green hair and both have a well-fit body that they earned in the army. However, Fliqpy had sky blue cat-like eyes whereas his brother had yellow-greenish eyes and he has sharper teeth due an accident when he and Flippy were born. Comparing their personalities, let's just say that Flippy was Dr. Jekyll and Fliqpy was Mr. Hyde. Flippy was feared in town because of the many acts of violence he committed on everyone, especially to his "goody two shoes" brother.

"Hey, shitface," Fliqpy smiled, showing his brother his sharp canines. "Miss me?" "Not really," Flippy glared. "What are you doing here?" "I'm just checking on my little brother," Fliqpy said in taunting tone. "Is that so wrong?"

"How did you even know where I was?"

"Lumpy told me. He also said something about a best friend."

"Yeah, so?"

"I want to meet him."

"Sorry, but's he's in bed right now. Maybe tomorrow."

Flippy closed the door, but his twin brother stopped it with his foot. "I want to meet him _now_," Fliqpy smiled evilly. "I was told that he kinda looks like a chick. Me thinks this friend of yours is that little redhead who kicked me in the balls." "Hey, Flippy, who's there?" Flaky asked. "Who are you talking to?" "So it is _him_," Fliqpy sneered. "You're still hanging out that little coward?" "That's none of your business," Flippy hissed. "Now get the hell out of my sight." "C'mon, I just want to be friends," Fliqpy pouted. "Don't get me wrong, I still like girls, but he has such a cute face. I wonder how he screams; I bet it's like a little girl."

Without saying a word, Flippy pushed his brother back and slammed the door as hard as he could. "Well, goodnight, Flippy," Fliqpy sneered as he walked away from the door. "And goodnight, Flaky. I'll see you later."

"What's wrong, Flippy?" Flaky asked when she saw the soldier sporting a angry look on his face. "Who was at the door?" "Just a nasty neighbor," Flippy forced a smile. "He was just complaining about Cro-Mart." "Alright," Flaky yawned as she headed to her room. "Well, I'm going to bed. Thank you for helping me and Cro-Marmot move in." "Oh, it was nothing," Flippy smiled. "Well, goodnight, Flaky. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "You too," Flaky nodded before she closed her door and jumped on her bed. "And goodnight, Toothy," She whispered before she closed her eyes. "I hope we see each other real soon."

Chapter 1 end

I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

My Crybaby Boyfriend 2

Characters belong to Happy Tree Friends © Mondo Mini Shows™

Fire Flower

One week and two days later…

A certain redhead was sitting inside a booth at a cafe with Flippy and his girlfriend, Petunia. The voluptuous 20 year old was taller than Flaky but shorter than her boyfriend and had long straight dark indigo-blue hair with a sky blue streak running from the middle which had a pink flower clipped on the side. She wore a blue light sweater with a dark blue pencil skirt and an emerald tree shape charm hanging from her neck.

"So you two are best friends," Petunia smiled as she took a sip of her tea. "How long have you known each other?" "Since we were kids," Flaky answered. "We grew up in the same neighborhood in Monomedia before he was enrolled in the military school." "We didn't see each other for years," Flippy added. "I ran into 'him' while you were in Paris, Petunia. We barely recognized each other." "Is that so?" Petunia nodded. "Flaky, did you ever run into Flippy's brother." "I did," the redhead sighed. "Fliqpy scared me when we were kids and now I'm more afraid of him because of what I did to him."

"What did you do?"

"He was beating up Flippy, so I well…"

"Well what?"

"I kicked him in the balls."

"Really?" Petunia chuckled. "Well that bastard had it coming. Anyway, Flippy told me that you're a guy." "Yes," Flaky nodded. "Why?" "I don't believe you," Petunia said in serious tone. "You know why?" "N-no," Flaky trembled, giving Flippy an accusing look. "Why?" "Because you have such a cute face!" Petunia smiled. "I'm so jealous!" "R-really?" The redhead laughed nervously. "You look pretty good yourself." "Oh stop it!" Petunia squealed. "You really know how to flatter someone. I bet with a face like that, you could get any girl you want." "That's very sweet, Petunia," Flaky sighed. "But to tell you the truth, I don't think that's possible."

"Why?" Petunia said, her curiosity perking up.

"Well… I'm not really interested in girls." Flaky fidgeted her fingers.

"_That and you're a girl yourself." _Flippy thought.

"Oh, I see," Petunia nodded. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"What secret?" Flaky flinched.

"That you're into other guys." Petunia winked.

"Oh that," Flaky nervously laughed. "Yeah, keep it a secret."

"_That's not the secret Flaky has," _Flippy rolled his eyes. "_I can't believe Petunia hasn't caught on yet. Then again, I believed that Flaky was a guy for years until two months ago." _The soldier thought back on all those years ago, when he and Flaky were just kids. He always knew that Flaky looked a little girly, but he always assumed she was a boy and never once questioned her gender, not even when they were teenagers. It wasn't until that day in Tokyo, the day he ran into that certain redhead he hadn't seen in a while. _"All this time," _Flippy thought as he finished off his coffee. _"All this time I didn't have a clue that my best friend was a girl. How can I be so stupid? I'm a bigger idiot than Lumpy." _

"Hey Flippy! Did you hear me?"

The soldier was pulled off his train of thought by his girlfriend's voice. "Wh-what?" Flippy flinched. "Say something, Petunia?" "You weren't listening to me, were you?" pouted Petunia. "I was asking you if we're still going on our date tonight. You didn't forget, did you?" "Of course not!" the soldier shook his head. "So… umm… we're going to the movies tonight?" "We're going to the Sakura Festival," Petunia sighed. "You did forget. I swear to god sometimes you're denser than Lumpy." "Oh, believe me," Flippy rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I do feel that way." "Um, I don't mean to interrupt," Flaky said in a very polite tone. "But what's the Sakura Festival?" "You don't know what the Sakura Festival is?" Petunia gasped. "Oh, you would love it! Once a year, we celebrate the end of spring by holding a festival in the park. It's so fun! You get to dress up in kimonos, there are stands that serve delicious food and fun games, there are amazing street performers, and at midnight, they have this awesome fireworks show. You can get a very good view of the fireworks on the Ferris wheel." "You should come with us, Flaky," smiled Flippy. "We'll have a great time." "Thanks for the offer, Flippy," smiled the redhead. "But I'll just be a third wheel and besides, I don't want to go on the Ferris wheel because I'm kinda afraid of heights." "Doesn't mean you don't have to go," Petunia fretted. "You'll love it!" "I'll think about," Flaky sighed. ""Um, so any of you have seen Toothy around lately?" "No, I haven't," Petunia shook her head. "How about you, Honey?" "Nope," Flippy shrugged "Why do you want know where he's at?" "I-I'm just curious," The redhead blushed. "The last time I saw him was a couple of days ago on my way to work at the High school. I wanted to see how he was doing after that incident with those twins, but I was running late so I didn't get a chance to talk to him." "Oh yeah, Giggles told me what happen." Petunia nodded. "Lifty and Shifty tried to rape Toothy but you stopped them. I can't imagine what would've happened if you hadn't saved him." "Me neither," Flippy added. "Those twins would have a lot of nerve to show their faces around town." "I know," Flaky nodded as she got up from her seat. "Still, I wonder how Toothy's doing. I hope he's alright."

Unbeknownst to Flaky, Toothy was sitting a booth behind them, just drinking a cup of coffee alone. The bucktooth was wearing a dark violet sweater vest over a lavender short sleeved shirt and had on a pair of matching shorts and sneakers. His arm was out the sling but Giggles told him not to do any heavy lifting and he still had on the medical eyepatch. "Ah man… my belly hurts…" Toothy moaned as he stared at his half-finished cup. "I shouldn't have lied to Cuddles." Just earlier this morning, he and Cuddles were talking about what they were doing for the festival tonight. Cuddles already made plans to go with Giggles as his date and when he asked Toothy what he was planning, the mauvehead told him he wasn't going. This surprised Cuddles because he knew that Toothy never once missed the festival and when he asked him why he didn't want to go, Toothy told him it was because his arm was still hurting a bit. This was a lie. Yes, his arm was little sore, but it wasn't too painful. The real reason he didn't want to go to the festival because _he _wanted to go with someone he loved. Ever since he broke up with Splendid, he has been feeling alone and depressed and whenever he saw Cuddles and Giggles or Petunia and Flippy together, he couldn't help but feel jealous. "It's not fair," Toothy sniffed, trying his best to hold back his tears. "How come everyone has that someone but me? It's so unfair." He really didn't like having these thoughts about his friends. It's just that he's hurting from his break up. After Splendid dumped him, he thought he would never find true love again. That was until last week, when he was saved by Flaky. Ever since Toothy laid eyes on the redhead, he felt like there was something between them and was toying with the idea of asking her out. However, Toothy was afraid that Flaky would say no and even worse, that she would hate him because of his orientation.

All these thoughts started to upset Toothy some more, so he grabbed his coffee and got up from his seat. "Here's to the silliest boy in Monomedia," Toothy grumbled, holding his cup like a fancy glass. "Silly enough to fall for Splendid, Silly enough to believe in love, Silly enough to…" The mauvehead didn't see when he was going and bumped into someone, causing him to spill his coffee all over the stranger's chest.

"Ah! My shirt!"

Toothy was about to apologize but when he saw who he bumped into, his freckled covered cheeks turned bright red. It was Flaky who also was blushing. "F-F-Flaky!" Toothy stammered. "I-I-I am so sorry! Are you alright?" "I-I'm fine," the redhead blushed. "It's just a small stain, nothing to worry about." "That's a relief," Toothy smiled. "I didn't expect running into you here."

"Me either. So how's the arm?"

"It's all better, see?" Toothy bended his arm out for the redhead to see.

"It's a little numb, but I can still move it around. My eye is still healing up but anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just chatting with Flippy and Petunia." Flaky pointed to the two sitting in the booths.

"Hey, Toothy!" smiled Petunia. "We were just talking about what we're doing for the Sakura Festival tonight. I hear that Mime is planning a magic show with Lammy. You all know Mime can be such a showman, so I highly doubt that his performance will be just card tricks." "That does sound nice," Toothy nodded. "But I'm not going to the festival tonight." "What?" Petunia gasped. "You love going to the Sakura Festival. Why aren't you going?" "Well… you see…" said the mauvehead, trying his best to think of a lie. "I'm working a school project for Sniffles. If I don't finish it by tonight, Sniffles will fail me tomorrow."

"Isn't tomorrow a Saturday?" Flippy raised a brow.

"Sniffles said I could give it in the morning." lied Toothy.

"Well that's a shame," Petunia sighed. "Maybe Flaky can help you, after all 'he' told us that 'he' was looking for you." "Pe-Petunia!" the redhead blushed. "Do tell him that! You're going to make him think I'm a stalker!"

"You were looking for me?" Toothy blushed.

"Y-yes," Flaky nervously nodded. "I-I felt guilty just leaving you at the clinic all alone and I was worried that those twins would show up again." "Oh, no need to worry!" Toothy shook his head. "Doctor Oliver was there and he fixed me right up. The Doc was even kind enough to call my cousin to pick me up." "That good to hear," Flaky smiled. "Have those twins been bothering you?" "Actually, I haven't seen Lifty and Shifty lately," Toothy shrugged. "After what happen last week, the police have been searching for them. Speaking of which, I want to thank you for saving me." "Oh, it's nothing," Flaky blushed. "I-I was just doing what anyone else would've done." "It isn't just nothing!" Toothy shook his head. "If you hadn't stepped in and stopped those two, they would've raped me or even kill me. I-I can't thank you enough for saving me! If there's anything, anything at all, I can do for you just ask."

"Anything? Well… there is something."

"Well tell me. What is it?"

"I can't tell you here. If you don't mind, I want to take you to Handy's Tow shop and tell you what I want."

"Handy? He's my cousin who picked up from the clinic. Why do you want to take me there?"

"Because there… something I want show you. Think of it as a 'Get Well' gift."

Deeply touched by the redhead's kindness, Toothy couldn't help but grin widely, showing off his pair of buckteeth. "T-That's so nice of you," The mauvehead blushed. "But Handy's place is far from here. How will we get there?" "We can ride on my motorcycle." Flaky answered. "It can hold two people on it." "You ride a motorcycle?" Toothy gasped as he turned his head to the window and saw a purple red motorbike standing outside. "So that's yours?" "Yes," Flaky nodded. "Have you ever been on one?" "Nope," The mauvehead shook his head. "But I always wanted to." "Well we better get going then," Flaky smiled. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot I need to pay for Flippy and Petunia's drinks." "Oh don't worry about it," Flippy waved his hand. "We'll get it." "Yeah," Petunia grinned. "You two run along and have fun, alright?" "T-thank you guys!" Flaky bowed her head. "Let's go Toothy." The redhead took the young man's hand and headed to the doors. "Bye you two!" Petunia waved. "Be safe alright?"

As soon as they left the shop, Flippy let out a deep sigh. "Is something wrong, Flippy," Petunia asked. "You sound tired." "Oh it's nothing," The solider shook his head. "It just that I'm still trying to get to how much Flaky has changed over these years. Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a stranger rather than my best friend."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it isn't. I'm actually proud of the changes. You see, way before I left Monomedia, Flaky wasn't the exact definition of 'brave'. No, 'he' was always very nervous and didn't have much confidence in 'himself'. 'He' barely made any friends growing up because of 'his' many phobias, even when we were friends, 'he' avoided me because 'he' was afraid of Fliqpy. Despite this, 'he' trusted me and I helped 'him' warm up to other people. Now look at 'him', he's still a little a shy, but at least 'he's' more sociable and making a lot friends. I think 'he' is more confident now if he can ride on a motorcycle by himself. 'He's' no longer that lonely coward."

"Well time does change a person after all. Sometimes change is a good thing."

"I guess so. But there something in Flaky that hasn't changed."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Flaky still has a kind heart and despite his cowardice, 'he' can't stand seeing others get hurt. In fact that's the reason why I respect 'him' so much, and also because 'he' saved me."

"Saved you? How did 'he' save you?"

"Oh that's right, I never told you about that. You see, about six years ago, I was walking on my way home from the mall because tomorrow was Flaky's birthday that day and I just got 'him' a really nice gift. I forgot what it was but anyway, I was walking and this guy just come up to me and ordered me to give him my gift. When I refused, he tackled me to the ground and started to wail on me. I tried to fight back, but the thug was stronger and he was so brutal. He knocked some of my teeth out, broke my ribs, and almost crack my skull open."

"Oh my god! T-that's was so horrible!"

"Indeed, I thought I was a goner until I heard someone shouting "Stop it!" and suddenly the guy let go of me. I couldn't see what was going on because everything started to become blurry, but before I passed out, I heard more shouting and I could've sworn that the voice sounded familiar. When I woke up, I found myself being carried like a soldier wounded in battle and when I saw who was carrying me, I was surprised by who it was. It was Flaky, 'he' had a black eye, a bloody nose and it looked like 'he' was limping. 'He' carried me until we made it to the nearest hospital, where 'he' collapsed outside the front door from exhaustion, both physically and emotionally. I found out later that Flaky was the one fought the bastard off but in the fight the guy gave Flaky a nasty cut to 'his' left leg. The guy was soon arrested and I had to stay at the hospital for a couple of days due my injuries. Flaky's injuries weren't severe as mine, though there was a scar on 'his' leg, but 'he' stayed by my side even long after 'he' was supposed to go home or when 'he' supposed been in class at school the following morning. Even today, I still couldn't believe it; Flaky, someone who was afraid of 'his' own shadow and about three years younger than me, had the courage to stop the mugger from killing me and the strength to carry me to the hospital."

"Flaky does sound like a really loyal friend."

"Yes, 'he' is a loyal friend. Ever since that incident, our friendship became stronger. We became closer, so close that I saw 'him' a little brother. I protected 'him' from bullies and in return, 'he' pushed me to be stronger. I owe Flaky everything, if it wasn't for 'his' kindness, I wouldn't have the confidence to enroll into the military or the guts to ask you out. I'm the man I'm today because of her, and that's why no matter how much Flaky changes, she'll always be my best friend."

"I'm happy you've such a good friend." Petunia gleamed. "Wait. Did you just say she?" "D-did I say she?" Flippy flinched. "I-I guess that's another thing about Flaky that hasn't changed. 'He' still looks kinda like a girl and sometimes I call 'him' one." "I understand," smirked Petunia. "Flaky does look effeminate. I bet if 'he' wore a dress, 'he' would easily pass off as a girl." Flippy couldn't help but imagine his best friend in a clean, white dress with her hair untied and a nervous smile on her face. "Ye-Yeah," the soldier chuckled, banishing the image from his thoughts. "Flaky would easily get away with that." "You could say that twice!" said a familiar voice. "Even Disco thought Flaky was girl. It was funny watching that pervert try to his moves on 'him'." Both Flippy and Petunia turned their head over to where the voice came and saw an all too familiar couple standing nearby. "What are you two doing here?" Flippy asked.


End file.
